penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Gods
It had been nearly two winters before I found myself back on that mountainside, the world was much larger than we had originally thought. Humans, Halflings, Gnomes all with their own views which much to Thokyl’s point all thinking their deities had created the world and blessed them specifically. Climbing those rocky steps towards the sky it was like a breath of relief to step inside his stone carved home one again. The warmth of the fire almost stoking my desire to find the knowledge which he held. “So then Luric where did we leave off?” Shocked and more than a bit nervous as I had not even laid my hand upon the door to knock and he was already expecting me, had I been loud? “You told me of the creation of the planes Master Farwalker.” The hearty chuckle could be heard as the heavy door was opened, instead of showing me inside he stood with a stick and motioned toward a path which lead up the mountain farther. We walked up that path almost if we were chasing the sun, it ever creeping to the far side of the mountains, as it set. “So then you wish to know the next story?” His words broke the silence, a welcome break from the climb, while I was exhausted he seemed to not even yet tire. “Yes, that is why I have returned. Much to your words when last we met, each race would have the idea that their deity had created all of this.” Again his chuckle from deep within his chest, as if he already knew the questions I would have. “The explosion, the creation, the event which ever you wish to call it Luric. It did far more then just make the planes, it weakened both Bahamut and Tiamat, a shattering of raw power in the hopes of balance across all planes. Like shooting stars from the explosion powerful entities would be born and scattered across the planes.” A bit shocked of the mention of entities I went to speak, are these the Elder Race as he so had mentioned in our first meeting? I went to speak but he simply raised his hand and pointed towards a shooting star. “The gods, both of your Seldarine and the other pantheons. While some were born later with the differing of races and their beliefs the greater deities had come into an existence. Some good natured as Bahamut and others dark and callus as Tiamat. These gods each born in pairs of differing ideals. Knowledge and Trickery, Life and Death, Nature and Tempest, Creation and Destruction, and then two which had no equals War and Magic” Shocked as again he spoke not with faith or theory but a simple knowledge which as if he was there during these events. I had come to trust his words slightly but this would mean that we had misunderstood Corellon’s teachings? My thought would interrupted as he simply tapped my shoulder and continued. “Each aspect of gods have root in this world as they would create, shape, mold, and destroy the planes. As they had little to surround themselves with they created what we know as Celestials, from their own selves these divine servants of the gods became their company one of each would become a near equal to the god which gave them life. They were called the Arch-Celestials.” Arch-Celestials I though, nothing in the teachings from our fey ancestors had mentioned these creatures. However, this would not be the only time in which Thokyl Farwalker would tell me of these beings... An excerpt from the book: "The Codex of Heritage" by Luric Orelwa Category:Creation Story Category:The Elder Race Era Category:Lore